The Bunker/Songs/ It's Gonna Be Fine
Lyrics Meap: Even though were stuck in a little bunker Blossom: Even though there's a giant war over here Wakko and Bubbles: We still have food (Wakko eats pizza) Redsox, Twilight Sparkle, and ACF: We still have books *episode 2 reference* Everyone: And we still have each other! It's gonne be fine! It's gonna be fine! Don't worry, 'cause it's gonna be fine! Patrick: We still have PIE! SpongeBob: AND GREEN HAM! MP, Tornado, Mario, and Sonic: DON'T FORGET THE NINTENDO AND SEGA GAMES! Tornadospeed: And Portal! ACF: And our HD 3D TV! And out 3D Blu-ray! Fluttershy: And the little critters Pinkie Pie: And the parties! Phineas: And our inventions! Isabella: And LO-I mean COOKIES! Bob: And TV! ACF: (spoken) I just said that. Bob: (spoken) Who cares? Let's finish the song. {C}... Everyone: And everything we ever wanted...! So, it's gonna be fine, it's gonna be fine! Don't worry now, 'cause it's going to be fine! ACF: Don't worry now, 'cause it's gonna be.... Everyone: FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. END 'Longer Lyrics' Meap: Even though were stuck in a little bunker Blossom: Even though there's a giant war over here Wakko and Bubbles: We still have food (Wakko eats pizza and a bunch of other stuff) Redsox, Twilight Sparkle, and ACF: We still have books *episode 2 reference* Everyone: And we still have each other! It's gonne be fine! It's gonna be fine! Don't worry, 'cause it's gonna be fine! Patrick: We still have PIE! SpongeBob: AND GREEN HAM! MP, Tornado, Mario, and Sonic: DON'T FORGET THE NINTENDO AND SEGA GAMES! Tornadospeed: And Portal! ACF: And our HD 3D TV! And out 3D Blu-ray! Fluttershy: And the little critters Pinkie Pie: And the parties! Phineas: And our inventions! Isabella: And LO-I mean COOKIES! Bob: And TV! ACF: (spoken) I just said that. Bob: (spoken) Who cares? Let's finish the song. ... Everyone: And everything we ever wanted...! So, it's gonna be fine, it's gonna be fine! Don't worry now, 'cause it's going to be fine! Perry: Grurururur Gaepora: I still take baths! Major Monogram: And I still...Do stuff. Buford: I still bully him Baljeet: And I still like math. 4th Wall: I still break alot! Meap: WERE RUNNING OUTTA TIME! Everyone: So, it's gonna be fine, it's gonna be fine! Don't worry now, 'cause it's going to be fine! ACF: Don't worry now, 'cause it's gonna be.... Everyone: FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. END 'Hungarian Version (early episodes)' Meap : Annak ellenére, hogy ragadt egy kis bunker Blossom : Annak ellenére, hogy van egy hatalmas háború ide Wakko és Bubbles: Még mindig van étel ( Wakko eszik pizza ) Redsox , Twilight Sparkle , és ACF : Még mindig van könyv * rész 2 hivatkozás * Mindenki : És még mindig egymásnak ! Ez gonne rendben lesz ! Ez rendben lesz ! Ne aggódj , mert ez rendben lesz ! Patrick : Még mindig PIE ! Spongyabob: és zöld HAM ! MP , Tornado , Mario és Sonic : NE feledkezzünk meg a Nintendo és a Sega játék! Tornadospeed És Portal ! ACF : És a HD 3D TV ! És ki 3D-s Blu- ray ! Fluttershy : És a kis fickók Pinkie Pie : És a buli! Phineas : És a találmányok ! Isabella És LO - értem cookie-kat! Bob : És a TV-ben! ACF : (beszélt ) Csak azt mondtam , hogy az . Bob : (beszélt ) Kit érdekel? Fejezzük be a dalt . Mindenki : És mindent, amit valaha is akartam ... ! Szóval, ez rendben lesz , akkor rendben lesz ! Ne aggódj már , mert ez rendben lesz ! ACF : Ne aggódj már , mert ez lesz .... Mindenki : FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE . END 'Hungarian Version (newer version)' Meap : Annak ellenére, hogy ragadt egy kis bunker Blossom : Annak ellenére, hogy van egy hatalmas háború ide Wakko és Bubbles: Még mindig van étel ( Wakko eszik pizza ) Redsox , Twilight Sparkle , és ACF : Még mindig van könyv * rész 2 hivatkozás * Mindenki : És még mindig egymásnak ! Ez gonne rendben lesz ! Ez rendben lesz ! Ne aggódj , mert ez rendben lesz ! Patrick : Még mindig PIE ! Spongyabob: És az összes élelmiszer! MP , Tornado , Mario és Sonic : Ne felejtse el a régi VHS kazetták ! Tornadospeed : És a Portal ! ACF : És a HD 3D TV ! És a 3D-s Blu -ray ! Fluttershy : És a kis fickók Pinkie Pie : És a dolgok ! Phineas : És a találmányok ! Isabella És Lo- értem cookie-kat! Bob : És a TV-ben! ACF : (beszélt ) Csak azt mondtam , hogy az . Bob : (beszélt ) Kit érdekel? Fejezzük be a dalt . Mindenki : És mindent, amit valaha is akartam ... ! Szóval, ez rendben lesz , akkor rendben lesz ! Ne aggódj már , mert ez rendben lesz ! ACF : Ne aggódj már , mert ez lesz .... Mindenki : FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE . END 'French Version' Meap: Même si on coincé dans un petit bunker Blossom: Même si il ya une guerre géant ici Wakko et Bubbles: Nous avons encore de la nourriture (Wakko mange pizza) Blacks, Crépuscule d'étincelle, et ACF: Nous avons encore des livres de référence * épisode 2 * Tout le monde: Et nous avons encore de l'autre! C'est Argonne être bien! Ça va être bien! Ne vous inquiétez pas, parce que ça va être bien! Patrick: Nous avons encore TARTE! Bob l'éponge: et tous les plats! MP, Tornado, Mario, Sonic et: Ne pas oublier les vieilles cassettes VHS! Tornadospeed: Et le portail! ACF: Et notre HD 3D TV! Et la 3D Blu-ray! Fluttershy: Et les petites bestioles Pinkie Pie: Et le truc! Phineas: Et nos inventions! Isabelle: Et Lo-je dire BISCUITS! Bob: Et la télé! ACF: (parlé) Je viens de dire que. Bob: (parlées) Qui s'en soucie? Finissons la chanson. Tout le monde: Et tout ce que nous voulions jamais ...! Donc, ça va être bien, ça va être bien! Ne vous inquiétez pas maintenant, parce que ça va être bien! ACF: Ne vous inquiétez pas maintenant, parce que ça va être .... Tout le monde: Très bien! FIN Category:The Bunker Category:Songs